Imagination Forest
by Featherain
Summary: A songfic for Belphegor from IA, Imagination Forest. Belphegor is a prince ripped from his throne, living alone by himself in a house in the forest, hiding his eyes for as long as he could remember. He yearns for somebody to knock on his door, and one day, a boy called Fran does to bring Imagination to the forest he's in. Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song or Katekyo HItman Reborn!


_Featherain... A song fic of Vocaloid's singer IA, who sang "Imagination Forest." I thought it suited Belphegor slightly as she had eyes she hid, while Belphegor hides his, and I believe he has red eyes. I just kept on writing and bent it to match... So, I give you, a slightly AU story of B26, a songfic oneshot, that I FINALLY write in Belphegor's point of view! Enjoy please!_

* * *

_The summer breeze knocks, __and when I open up the window..._

_ I hear the chirps of birds wandering from afar._

"The prince is bored!"

No answer from my family members answered my call, except for the chirpy reply from the birds outside.

_I put a half-read book aside, and say with a smile, "Where did you come from?" _

I sighed, before I stuck my biggest grin upon my pale face, quickly opening the window slides wide as if embracing the world.

"Hello ," I said childishly. "Where did you come from? The prince rarely gets any visitors, after all, ushishishishi…" I say, my voice trailing off in an almost broken state. My fist clutches the book fiercely, almost angrily as my thoughts wander off to my family.

"I'll name you Mammon, birdie," I said excitedly to the yellow fuzz of feathers, suddenly disappointed as the bird flew away in annoyance, leaving me to recall memories.

"Stupid Rasiel…" I grit my teeth in anger as tears blinded me among my blond bangs, causing my vision to disappear.

_With my blindfold still on, three in the afternoon._

_The world is surprisingly simple, but it's me who's bizarre._

"Basically, Rasiel gets the throne, and that's it, Belphegor," my father would always repeat to me, his strong hands always rubbing my hair harshly.

"But that's not fair!"

"Stop your wailing, Belphegor," my mother said everyday as Rasiel laughed tauntingly, uncontrollably.

"Why can't I be king too?" I asked again and again, furiously crossing my arms in an upset state.

"Eyes of a demon, can't be king."

_With complications no one understands…_

And each time, tears would brim my eyes while racing away to the gardens. I almost never went to my room, as I shared it with Rasiel. Despite how large our bedroom was, I still loathed it.

_Outside the town, in this forest, in this house beyond people's notice…_

"LEAVE OUR KINGDOM!"

"DEVIL CHILD!"

"LEAVE!"

"MURDEDERE OF PURE AND ROYAL BLOODED RASIEL!"

"POSESSED CHILD!"

I cried that time, my childish blubberings as tears streamed down my face that time, causing me to lose the huge smile that had only lived for about five seconds. I tried to laugh at them and shake it off that time, madly throwing knives at them without proper aim as I raced, rolled, and tripped down the hill and into the tangled forest.

"THE DEMON IS IN THE FOREST! IF ENCOUNTERED, BRING HIM BACK DEAD OR ALIVE!"

I frowned at the thought of all the phrases thrown at me curtly.

"_Yes, that's why no one comes to visit,_" I've always said to myself in realization, as if in reminder on why I spent the days alone everyday.

_Don't make eye contact!_

"You no longer have worthy to look at anybody in the eyes with such disgrace. You're no longer my son."

"Why did the prince have to hide my eyes all those years ago, then? Rasiel did too!" I protested weakly, feeling my usual creepy cheerfulness broken down.

"You are no prince. Rasiel did so because he found it 'cool'. You had to do so, because you were called Belphegor for a reason. Belphegor is a demon's name. You, as the villagers would have been afraid of if they found out, have red eyes that symbolize the devil. Why you can't be king." The cold and stone like words pierced and jabbed me slowly and painfully. I clenched my pale fists each time I remembered those words, the design of my knives imprinted in my hands.

_With a hardened heart, I resign to loneliness._

"The prince needs nobody!" I had yelped the day I moved into the house isolated in the forest. "The prince does not need attention of such peasants! He is perfectly fine –_better_, by being with him, himself, and the princely self!"

"Nobody…"

_Living out my days seeing only 'things'…_

"Ushishishi! When the prince is done all these books while collecting more, he'll be nothing but a pure genius! Genius prince indeed!"

I grinned without stopping, my face almost hurting from the strain but still feeling happiness build up in me for a short moment, before I frowned automatically at the blurry sight of everywhere around me.

Barren, empty, desolate with me.

_All I know are what's in stories…_

"And so, the prince drew the knife –I mean sword, from his brother's back –I mean ground, and proclaimed, 'I am king!' awaiting the cheers from everybody around him! He was king! And they lived happily ever while ignoring the princess wanting to be saved." I rushed at the end as I laughed, delighted at the fantasy of the faerie tales I read daily to cheer myself up.

_And if I long for the world just a bit…_

I stared out through my blond bangs into the bright blue sky, wondering if I could still be accepted there. Even as a lowly peasant.

_Will you forgive me for it?_

_It faintly flowed along, even in this rationality I was born into,_

"STUPID RED EYES!" I screamed randomly in the middle of my studies, dropped the heavy load of books as I cried. "Stupid… eyes… I'm not a," I abruptly hiccupped and tried to suppress a sob. "I'm not a, demon. I'm a," I hiccupped again like a baby, "prince."

"No! The prince will not resort to this! He will prove his princely self out, that the eyes mean nothing! Even if he has to hide them for the rest of his life…"

_Surprinsingly there was life._

"I don't' want to hide them…"

_Somewhere inside of me…_

I twirled my knife around my fingers as I propped myself up the window ledge, throwing them at the trees around and into their dark bark, practicing once again my aim.

I dreamed a life of actual family, sometimes. I didn't care if they were completely un-royal like, without a drop of royal blood, but I desperately always daydreamed of one. Of a best friend, perhaps someone I could hold special feelings for…

_Tell me won't that wide world,_

_In which I imagined a wild future, _

_Whether it is today or tomorrow… won't it knock on my door?_

_As I was having such fantasies, and gazing outside,_

_I suddenly heard someone speaking…_

"Ah… Is somebody here? I really need someplace to go to tonight… I got lost from the mountains and fell into the lake… Then I was swept away here to this forest, so I walked around and then came upon this –" A voice in a monotone manner seem to drone on and on, making me freeze in surprise as I turned into ice, scared to even turn around and face the shut door.

_I knocked over my half-drunk herb tea,_

I quickly spun, refusing to admit on fearing something, especially a _human_, cracking the bowl of rabbit soup onto the ground loudly.

"Fuck this, the prince will not stand for this," I growled at the weak bowl, almost trying to burn it with my glare.

_Spilling it over my desk. "What am I to do?" I thought, staring past the door._

"Hello?" the voice lingered in the air again as I suddenly remembered why I was panicking.

"Think! Genius prince, think!" I cried to myself, ruffling my messy blond bangs even more, remembering my parents insulting words to me.

_"Look anyone in the eyes, and they'll turn into stone," that's what my parents had heard._

"Look anyone in the eyes, and they'll be cursed to go to hell _with you_," they would hiss daily, clutching my trembling and steaming face, the nails digging into my skin.

"Fine, then I might as well look at _you two_ in the eyes," I spat at the expensive wear mother and father was wearing each time.

_And it seemed like my eyes were the same as said…_

_And the way that always goes in stories,_

"Read some stories, ungrateful child. Maybe then you'll know why such people like you are disgusting."

_Well such people are to be feared,_

I stopped reading the stories long ago.

I didn't want to watch my high pride go down with tears anymore.

_I knew that, and that's why…_

_A thumping sound echoed out, the first knock that I'd ever heard._

"Please… It's getting dark outside. I know you're in there, I'm hearing some ramblings," the voice called again, banging the door this time. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that. Sorry senpai… I'm even trying to be polite here."

I slowly itched towards the door, dying to see another face, maybe even kind, as my pale hand shakily reached towards the wooden smooth board –

_And to say I was nervous, well, that wouldn't be quite enough,_

_Let me just say, the wild world which I had imagined to knock…_

_In reality, it opened the door much easier than I expected,_

The doorknob turned.

"Wait! The prince orders you to wait –" I panicked, throwing my tall and lankly body underneath the bouncing wooden table, grabbing the first piece of cloth that couldn't even cover half of my head. I spread it out, slamming it onto my eyes to cover it even more, as if the bangs couldn't do the trick enough.

_Finding me cowering, covering my eyes, the person was quite surprised._

"Er… Senpai? You okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Ushishishi! The prince is not scared!" I blabbered out with a huge smile, wider than I needed as I felt the person kneel down beside me.

_"If I look you into the eyes… turn to stone…" I stammered, but they just smiled._

"Then… Why are you covering your eyes?" the boy blankly and bluntly pointed it out.

"If the prince looks you into the eyes… Go to hell…" I croaked sadly, scared that I had ruined my first chance with the world outside since I ran away from the kingdom.

"Ahahaha!" The boy with the monotone voice suddenly laughed, this time making me surprised as I almost dropped the cloth in confusion.

"Wow, senpai. Only a minute so far and you already made me laugh," slow clapping came from his hands as he grabbed the cloth away from my cold hands. "Don't worry senpai, I've seen much worse things, and you won't even come close," he assured me, smiling at me. "Better take this chance," he said as his face quickly went back to its usual blank state. "Usually I don't laugh, so you're lucky. I don't show anything on my face other than this," he stated, his hand sliding over his face like a board.

"I've been living afraid as well, senpai. Afraid I would get hurt… but wouldn't the world be much better, don't you think, without that fear?" he said to me, causing me to flash my eyes open wider at his innocent words.

"Don't make me give up this emotionless face too fast though, I'm not used to smiling," he quickly told me, almost reading my mind.

_"I've been living afraid as well,  
Afraid I'd turn to stone...  
But wouldn't the world be so much better  
Without that fear?_

_Reverberating peacefully, my heart overflowed with imagination_

"So… Can I stay here tonight, senpai?" The boy with slippery teal hair asked after the long buzz of silence while tucking away my long bangs of curtains.

"Ushishishi… The prince will let you…" I grinned happily, lying down beside the small boy, feeling truly happy after a long time.

"Senpai, wanna see some magic tricks tomorrow? Truth to be told… I'll be staying here for a while… I ran from Kokuyo School after I graduated too early."

"The prince would be delighted for that."

_And a bit of it, rang out into the world…_

_And to tell me, you, who came to me. _

"Froggy?" I called as my groggily awoke again to the sunrise, my bangs falling over my eyes again as I brushed them away to soak the sunshine. "I made a new nickname for you, ushishishi…"

"Aw, senpai, I totally love the nickname," the teal haired boy replied. "You know, I can totally feel the love here," he sarcastically said, his voice bored and in a monotone manner. "Com'n, look at those illusions then, to please you. My name's Fran, you know, in replace of that oh-so amazing nickname."

Slowly and slowly, frogs that had each detail perfectly thought of seemed to flicker into life right before my life, causing me to giggle in delight. "Your cousins?" I teased, laughing as I fell on my stomach trying to catch the slimy creature.

_To teach me about a wild future…_

_That if I'm ever lost again, you'll be here, waiting for me._

"Senpai, your aim is good but need practice," the boy named Fran said to me, his eyes blinking at me, boring into my own eyes. "Go outside and practice."

"Ushishishi, you can't tell the prince what to do."

"You know you want to," he said, stating the obvious once again.

_The summer breeze comes again and blows the hood you gave me,  
And I let it oh-so-gently sway in the wind._

* * *

"Thanks for the hood, Fran the Froggy," I laughed cheerfully. "The prince shall treasure it, ushishishi… Since Froggy-chan kept the frog hood I gave you as promised, I'll keep the Cheshire cat hood right underneath the tiara too."

"Stop laughing so creepily." Fran broke in, shuddering slightly.

"Love you, slimy amphibian."

"I love you, my nerdy, creepy senpai. Oh yeah, I saw a flyer to join the mafia organization called the Varia…"

* * *

_Featherain... Ending on a happier note, please review! It would really make my day if you review. Like, actually, each review makes me smile and giggle. But not the ones that say nothing but 'update!'... xD. PLEASE review!_


End file.
